Endoscopes are often inadvertently moved away from target locations within body lumens. This may result from forces accidentally applied to the endoscope, natural body motion, muscular activity (e.g., peristalsis) and/or resistances to the positioning of the endoscope accumulated during insertion. Such inadvertent movement of an endoscope relative to a target location may cause discomfort and/or trauma and may complicate and/or reduce the efficacy of the procedure.